youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Encanto da Sereia (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Encanto da Sereia. Season 1 Parte 1 Upload Date: December 17, 2015 Parte 2 Upload Date: December 20, 2015 Parte 3 Upload Date: December 22, 2015 Parte 4 Upload Date: December 23, 2015 Parte 5 Upload Date: December 28, 2015 Parte 6 Upload Date: January 8, 2016 A Laurinha descobre que a Mariana vira sereia quando ela esta em contato com agua. A mae da Mari quase descobre o segredo. Laurinha discovers that Mariana turns into a mermaid when she touches water, and Mari's mother almost finds out about her too. Parte 7 Upload Date: January 13, 2016 Parte 8: A Tata Me Contou uma Novidade Upload Date: A Maria Julia Tatagiba veio me visitar. Ela me contou que o Felipe quer capturar a Sereia. Maria Julia Tatagiba comes to visit, and tells me that Felipe wants to capture the mermaid. Parte 9: O Pesadelo Upload Date: January 16, 2016 Eu tenho um pesadelo. Todo mundo na festa do Felipe descobre que sou uma sereia. I have a nightmare, and everybody at Felipe's party finds out I'm a mermaid. Parte 10: Ana Clara? Upload Date: January 18, 2016 A Laurinha veio me visitar. Eu queria saber se ela tinha contado para alguem? Laurinha comes over for a visit. I wonder if she's told anyone my secret? Parte 11: O Convite Upload Date: January 19, 2016 Eu recebo um convite da festa do Felipe... so que vai ser uma festa de piscina... I receive an invitation to Felipie's party...of course, it's a pool party... Parte 12: O Caçador de Sereias Upload Date: January 20, 2016 Eu ligo para Felipe para oferecer ajuda para caçar a sereia. I call Felipe and offer to help him catch the mermaid. Parte 13: A Caça Upload Date: January 21, 2016 E o Felipe passamos pelo condominio jogando agua nas meninas para tentar achar a Sereia. Felipe and I spend our time trying to figure out who the mermaid is by dumping water on people. Filme 1 Upload Date: January 23, 2016 A compilation of the first thirteen episodes. Filme 4: Salvando a Orca Upload Date: March 20, 2016 A compilation of episodes 42 through 54. Parte 54: Colar Magico Upload Date: March 19, 2016 Eu visito a Deusa do Mar. Parte 55: Usando os Poderes de Sereia Upload Date: March 20, 2016 A mae da Mari joga agua nela para ver se ela é uma sereia. Parte 56: As Fadas Upload Date: March 24, 2016 As Fadas sabem aonde esta o Engenheiro Ivan. Parte 57: O Coringa Upload Date: March 25, 2016 O Coringa quer acabar com o Gabriel. Parte 58: Capitão Max Upload Date: March 26, 2016 Parte 59: Jogando Agua Nela Upload Date: March 27, 2016 O Coringa planeja sua vingança! Parte 60: Tenente Aline Upload Date: March 28, 2016 O Capitão Max manda a Tenente Aline prender o Engenheiro Ivan. Ela desconfia da Sereia. Parte 61: Delegacia Upload Date: March 30, 2016 O capitão Max quer capturar o Engenheiro Ivan. Parte 62: Vai Morrer? Upload Date: April 1, 2016 Parte 63: Magica Upload Date: April 2, 2016 Parte 64: Preso Upload Date: April 3, 2016 Filme 5: Sereia Vs Coringa A compilation of episodes 56-64. Parte 65: Duas Sereias? Upload Date: April 4, 2016 Parte 66: Sereia Raffa Upload Date: April 6, 2016 Parte 67: Sereia Uva Passa? Upload Date: April 8, 2016 Raffa tenta resolver um dilema. Raffa tries to resolve a dilemma. Parte 68: Anna Clara Upload Date: April 9, 2016 Parte 69: Amiga da Onça Upload Date: April 10, 2016 Parte 70: O Convite Upload Date: April 11, 2016 Parte 71: Sereia na Praia Upload Date: April 13, 2016 Mariana e Raffa tentam controlar seus poderes. Parte 72: Usando Magica Upload Date: April 15, 2016 Parte 73: Ela Vai? Upload Date: April 16, 2016 Mariana pedi para Raffa nao ir na festa. Mas ela insiste. Ela quer ir de qualquer jeito. E agora? Parte 74: Fada Giulia Upload Date: April 17, 2016 Parte 75: Festa da Clara Upload Date: April 18, 2016 A Raffa foi na festa de piscina da Clara! Parte 76: Zika! Upload Date: April 21, 2016 Todo mundo acha que a Raffa esta com Zika. Parte 77: Sereia na Agua Upload Date: April 22, 2016 Ela empurou à sereia! Parte 78: Usando Poderes de Sereia Upload Date: April 23, 2016 Mariana usar os poderes de sereia. Category:Encanto da Sereia Category:Episode List